The Love That will Never Die
by Ashersbabe20
Summary: Sweeney Todd and Miss. Lovett find a love that threw everything will never die! No matter what life or other wise my throw at them they will always remember the love they had.
1. An Old Friend

As he walked into the shop the over powering smell it him like a brick in the face. What the fuck was that smell?

"Excuse me is this Miss. Moony's pie shop?" Asked Sweeney Todd as he tried to get the small out of his nose. The beautiful black haired woman turned to him with the scariest smile he had ever seen.

"Why yes it is dear, and how may I help you on this gloomy morning?" Where had he seen that face before? He knew this woman from somewhere. He hoped that she didn't notice who he was.

"I just got off the boat and someone told me that you made the best pies in town." It had been a lie that he was hoping she didn't see threw. No one had told him about her pies he was just hoping to sweeten her up to get her to rent out the room above the pie shop for it had been him and his family's before he had been shipped off.

"Now I know that's a lie! No one likes my pies I don't even like my pies! They're the worst pies in London!" She said the last with a smirk on her face. Who was this woman and how did he know her? "So now tell me what you are really here for."

"I have come to inquire about the room above your shop miss." He had been waiting to see this room again for years and now was his chance.

"People say it's haunted you know?"

"What happened to the family that lived there?" He already knew part of the story but now he was going to hear all of it.

"Why don't you come have a drink with me and I'll tell you and after if you still want to rent the room I'll take you up there. Fallow me love." She said as she started walking into a door right off the back wall of the shop. It lead to a room that looked like a poorly decorated living room. She walked over to a small but full bar on the other side of the living room she pulled out to some what dirty glasses and poured a fair amount of brandy in them both.

"Come have a seat love and we'll get started on what happened." She was saying as she handed him one of the cups of brandy and took a seat on what looked to be a very old run down chair to the left of the couch. Sweeney Todd took a seat on the very ratty couch right next to the woman.

"Oh dear, It seems I forgot my manners I never got your name."

"Todd, Sweeney Todd and you are?"

"Just call me Mrs. Lovett for now Mr. Todd." She said the last as if she didn't believe that was really his name. How could she know who he was really anyway?

"So now about that story you promised me." He had to know what happened to his Lucy and Joanna after he was thrown out of London.

"It was a family of three, A handsome young barber, oh was he a sight to see, I believe his name Was Benjamin Barker, A silly but beautiful little nit, everyone wanted her, Lucy I believe her name was, and a newborn baby that was name Joanna." As she spoke of the family Todd's heart jumped out of his chest. What had become of his sweet Lucy and Joanna? "There was this Judge you see wanted Lucy like mad, she had the chance to have the moon on a sting, poor thing, had Mr. Barker transported for life. Everyday Judge Turpin would send her a flower but she would never leave her room. Just sat up there and sought by the hour. One day the Beetle called on her, told her Judge Turpin was all contrite he blames himself for that dreadful night said she must come straight to his house tonight, but when she got there they were having a ball only masks, where is Judge Turpin? She asked he was there alright only not so contrite. So wonder tormented and drank, poor thing, Oh but there was worse yet to come, poor thing, all of them stood there and laughed you see, they figured she most have been dough you see."

"NO! WOULD NO ONE HAVE MURCY IN HER!"

"So it is you! Benjamin Barker!"

"No that man is dead it's Todd now, Sweeney Todd and I will have my revenge! Where is Lucy?"

"She wouldn't listen to me. She poisoned herself."

"And Joanna?"

"Judge Turpin keeps her locked up tight." How could this be?

"I wanna see the room now!" Todd barked. He was so pissed! He fallowed Miss. Lovett out the door of her room now they were back in the shop and there was still no one there. They walked out the door of the shop to a set of stairs that lead to the room where him and his family used to live. He could remember the day he walked Lucy up those stairs for the first time she was not that happy with him. Her face was scrunched up into a frown, oh how cute she had looked when she was mad at him. Once see seen the room she was madder then hell!

* * *

_"Why the hell did you get such a nasty looking place?"_ _She asked with her face still in that cute frown she got._

_"Oh baby, you'll see once we get a little color to this place it will be wonderful! A great place to raise a child and I can put my shop down stairs so that why if you or our baby needs me I am just down the stairs." He had been so thrilled when he found this place and now he felt stupid for buying it before he showed it to Lucy! Why hadn't he waited until he showed her?_

* * *

The walls where still clad in the flower wallpaper Lucy had put on so many years ago. He felt a ping in his heart when he looked around the room and there was still some of the life they had had there. In the corner was the bassinet they had put Joanna in the first day they brought her home. He remembered the day like it was yesterday and not almost 18 years ago.

* * *

_"Benji, I think it's time!" Lucy yelled from the top of the stairs. He had been down in the shop giving a very kind man a shave on a warm summer morning. He had left the door open since it was so nice out and so close to Lucy's due date. _

_"Mr. Barker?" The man in the chair sounded lost and ready to get out of there before something happened. "Might I ask what that was about?"_

_"My wife is going to have our daughter today!" He yelled as he started to run from the shop._

_"What about your pay sir?" The man was holding out his money ready to pay Benjamin for the nice clean and close shave he had just given him._

_"It's on the house! You have a wonderful day! Now if you would be so kind as to go so I can lock up before she has the baby at the top of the stairs." With a smile the man left the shop and Benjamin locked up as fast as he could and ran up the stairs to Lucy._

_"The bag of stuff we packed is still in the house if you would please go get it."_

_"What about you?" He was so worried about Lucy until a smile broke out over her face. Why was she smiling? Shouldn't she be in pain and not happy?_

_"I can get to the car by myself, my love, you have to calm down just get the bag and meet me in the car." She had a heart stopping smile and for a moment he forgot that he was in the middle of trying to get his wife to a __doctor before she started giving birth to Joanna, that was the name that they had both picked for her, she was to be named Joanna Lucy Barker. They had made it to the hospital right before Lucy's water broke, god had they got lucky! They had a perfect and beautiful baby girl at 8 pounds 7 ounces, 10 __inches long! Lucy and Joanna spent a few days in the hospital and Benjamin never left their sides. He was so lucky to have such a wonderful family. _

_"Are you ready to go home?" He asked Lucy right before they said she could leave. _

_"But where are we going to put Joanna? We have no bed for her!" He had snuck away that morning while his lovely wife and beautiful daughter were sleeping and bought a brand new bassinet for Joanna. _

_"Wait until we get home and we will figure something out for her to sleep in." Now Lucy's face was scrunched up again, she looked so damn cute! He loved to make her mad so he could see that cute little look she got!_

_"Benjamin Barker! How dare you!" She yelled as she walked into their room and seen beautiful pink and white bassinet sitting in the room all together just waiting for a precious little girl to be laid in. _

* * *

Now the once beautiful bassinet was ragged and falling apart as things do when not taken care of for years. He walked over by the bassinet and knelt down. To Miss. Lovett it looked like he was going to cry but then she noticed he was running his hand along one of the floor boards. As he pulled up one of the corners she watched him pull out a small wooden box._  
_

"Leave something here _Mr. Todd_?" She couldn't keep calling him that for much longer with a straight face! She and he both knew his name was not Sweeney Todd!


	2. The Sailor And The Ward

As Sweeney Todd pulled the corner of the floor board up Miss. Lovett's face filled with shock. How long had that box been under that floor board? Who had put it there? It much had been him seeing as he knew where it was. Mr. Todd pulled the little brown wooden box out of the big hole now in the floor and ran his hand a crossed the top bring it back covered in filth. That box must have been there for years to get so damn dirty!

"Mr. Todd?"

"Not now!" He nearly screamed it at her with his back still turned to him. What was in that box that was so important to him? How had she not found it when he went threw the apartment? Miss. Lovett had swept the entire place knocked on every floor board and every inch of the walls! There was no way that she was so careless as to miss that floor board! Miss. Lovett watched Mr. Todd in shock as he pulled open the lid of the box to revile five perfect silver knifes. Oh how they shined in the dim, dim sunlight. The box was Mr. Todd's shaving knifes that he had used before that nasty awful day when he was ripped from those who loved him the most.

"Oh my sweet, loving, caring, and never disappointing friends. Oh how I have missed you so terribly!" Mr. Todd nearly purred to the knifes as he pulled on of the shining silver knifes from the dull and dirty red felt that lined the inside. Miss. Lovett saw the look of love and caring on his face as he gently pulled the knife out of the box. Oh how she wished he would look at her like that. Oh how she loves this man and he has no clue as to how much she loves him.

"Mr. Todd?" She had to ask him about them.

"I SAID NOT NOW!" He screamed at her this time the look of anger on his face! Why was he so damned angry? He held the knife up to shimmer in the dim, dim sunlight. How can they shine so much for such little light? The look of love he gave those knifes why was Miss. Lovett getting so damn jealous of knifes?

"Oh, how I have missed you so much my sweet, sweet loves! Shh daddy's home now." Was he going crazy? He was talking to knifes for crying out loud! After all that time away and the only thing this man cares about is some fucking knifes?! Miss. Lovett was getting madder and madder as the seconds passed! Why had he not ever told her that he missed her? Where was her thank you for letting him into HER home? This was hers now and he couldn't even say a single thank you to her for letting him come up here and then he rips out a floor board and yells at her every time she tries to speak to him? Who the fuck does he think he is?

"Miss. Lovett?" Her heart leaped out of her chest at the sound of his voice saying her name. God, she just loved him so damn much! Why can't he see that she would kill for him?

"Yes Mr. Todd?" She wished he would just let her call him Benjamin! She would never call him that outside of this place so why not just let her call him that?

"Do you still want to rent me this room?" The thought of having him around all the time oh how that made he heart and other parts throb. Of course she could NEVER tell him this but she could always have that feeling.

"If you still want it Mr. Barker." He leapt to his feet and was at he in seconds. He had her head pulled back using a handful of her hair before she knew it Miss. Lovett had one of those beautiful silver knifes at her throat.

"Don't you EVER call me by that name again! Do you understand me?" Mr. Todd said threw clenched teeth.

"Y-y-y-yes Mr. Todd. It will never happen again! I am so sorry. Can you please at least tell me why you don't want to go by that anymore?" She was hoping to start getting into his head at least a little bit.

"Miss. Lovett that man is dead! He died along side my Lucy." Oh god she had to tell him! But wait if she told him then she would never have her chance with him! Shit she had to keep it a secret for a little while longer.

* * *

As he walked down the grimy sidewalk Thomas thought of that man that he pulled out of the water and how that man seemed to hate London but yet still wanted to come here! Why does he hate it so much and why would he want to go back to a place that he hates so dearly? As he continued to walk and think Thomas heard the sound of the most beautiful voice he had ever heard! Where was such a beautiful voice coming from on such a gloomy miserable day? Just then he caught sight of where such beauty was coming from. The woman who had such a beautiful voice was just as beautiful! She had a face of an angel and long curly flowing yellow hair! God she was so amazingly beautiful!

"Spare change for an old hungry woman on this miserable morning?"

"Oh sure thing Miss." Thomas reached into his pocket never taking his eyes of that beautiful woman! He had to know who this woman was! "Excuse me ma'am but do you know who that woman is?" He was hoping and praying that she did.

"Oh, that there is Judge Turpin's ward Johanna. Keeps her snug as a bug locked up in there he does." Johanna what a beautiful name to match all that beauty!


End file.
